


you were wrapped in red (when we met)

by peacejungs



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, First Christmas, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Holidays, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love at First Sight, My First Work in This Fandom, New Year's Eve, New Years, Romantic Fluff, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, santa!jennie, single mom!jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacejungs/pseuds/peacejungs
Summary: “no, i, huh—well, i'm actually santa claus' daughter”in which jennie and jisoo meet for the first time on christmas eve and not everything is as it seemsjust a short christmas jensoo au





	you were wrapped in red (when we met)

  * jisoo's sense of time had always been a little bit off
  * like she never knows what day it is and constantly has to ask her co-workers, and nobody blinks an eye anymore when she forgets their birthday—they know it's nothing personal anyway since she even forgets _hers_ sometimes

  * so she isn't really that surprised when she realises christmas is just around the corner and she had absolutely no idea, too busy working and taking care of her three year old daughter to actually notice the slowly but steadily increasing amount of shining decorations all around town
  * it only takes getting stuck in traffic on her way to the office and having to listen to a unhealthy amount of christmas songs the radio throws her way first thing on a monday morning before she realizes what time of the year it is
  * and of course she gets as excited as ever because, well, jisoo is _that_ type of person

  * the one who used to stay up all night as a kid just so she could spy on santa claus and make sure he brought her what she had asked for ( ~~and also steal one or two of his cookies~~ )

  * the one who would ignore her classmates' comments and would stubbornly keep on repeating that the chubby guy with the white beard is real even though nobody ever sees him or knows anything about him apart from the fact that he apparently enjoys going around every year to sneak into people's house, bring them gifts and eat their food
  * jisoo was and still is the type of person that could listen to the same christmas carol ten times on repeat and enjoy herself every single time, following the tune by shaking her head while pretending she's in charge of some big orchestra in her mind
  * she absolutely loved all the bright christmas lights and ornaments as a kid, and the same could be said for adult jisoo as well, so she's more than ecstatic to buy as many as possible and help her daughter decorate the christmas tree while she snaps some cute pictures she's going to stick on the fridge door later

  * that's how she ends up getting stuck in some shopping mall for hours, going through an unbelievably large amount of ornaments—big and small, covered in spangles and colorful glitter that gets stuck all over her palms—, getting gifts for her friends and family and of course buying two ridiculous rudolph the reindeer sweaters in different sizes just so she and her daughter can match
  * the two of them immediately get to work once they make it back to their apartment, creating a colorful mess all over their living room in just a few moments, but jisoo doesn't really mind
  * sure, this is going to be a hell to clean up later, but right now she's too busy watching her baby giggle as she's standing right next to their christmas tree (which isn't that big cause their apartment doesn't have that much space, but it's still way taller than her uwu), her rudolph sweater fitting her perfectly and making her look absolutely _adorable_

  * jisoo even helps her write a letter to santa claus because the little girl has only learnt how to write her name so far, and promises to send it to him
  * and then time goes by and before jisoo even realises it it's christmas eve and she would give absolutely anything to be home with her daughter, some of her mother's freshly baked cookies and a home alone movie playing on the tv, but here she is instead, stuck in the office until late at night because someone else didn't do their job right and she had to pay the price for it
  * she literally has the biggest pout ever when she gets back home, but she immediately forgets everything about how shitty her day was when she finds her mother and daughter waiting for her
  * and after eating, her mom goes to sleep, tired after having to look after the baby all day long, leaving the other two alone, and it doesn't take long before jisoo's eyes turn heavy and she craves her bed more than anything in her life
  * all she wants to do is sleep, but she has to take care of the little one first, who's also looking very sleepy, judging by how she can't keep her eyes open for more than just a couple of seconds at a time
  * and once the baby looks comfortable and warm enough, jisoo returns to the living room to turn off the tv and head to bed after what felt like the longest day of her life, but she somehow falls asleep on the couch with the tv still on
  * that's how she wakes up a few hours later, extremely disoriented and confused because _what the hell is that sound?_ it's definitely not the baby and all the tv screen has to offer now is static, so she has absolutely no idea what is going on until she turns her head to where the christmas tree is

  * and at first jisoo can't really see anything because it's too dark and her eyes are still adjusting to the world around her, but then she spots the source of the sound aka a figure in the darkness, lean looking and just as tall as her, so she guesses it belongs to a girl
  * which means it can't possibly be that hard to take her down or at least try because there is absolutely no way jisoo is letting anyone steal from her, not when her mother and daughter are sleeping upstairs and definitely not on christmas eve
  * and she's _this_ close to kicking the girl on the back and making her fall on the tree face first, but just then the stranger turns around, eyes going wide with surprise as they're locking with jisoo's in the darkness of the room

  * and jisoo decides to take advance of the thief's stunned moment because she knows this is her chance, so she quickly grabs the first thing her hands land on—her daughter's feeding bottle _oh my god_ — and is ready to throw it on the girl's face

  * except she doesn't go through with her plan because the stranger starts talking really fast and loud and she looks like she's on the verge of bursting into tears
  * which means more noise, which means more changes of the baby waking up and starting crying like there's no tomorrow, which means no sleep for jisoo, so she quickly leans in and covers the thief's mouth with the back of her palm until she looks calm again
  * and now that jisoo's eyes have adjusted to the darkness and the stranger isn't looking that terrified anymore, the girl notices how pretty the other is, all sharp yet delicate features, and she also pays attention to her outfit aka a short fur dress in a vibrant red color with hints of white at the top and bottom
  * she even has a matching hat on and jisoo can't help a “for a thief, you're fashionable and have a sense of humor at least”
  * and the girl is looking at her like ???????? because thief? hell no
  * “no, i, huh—well, i'm actually santa claus' daughter”
  * and jisoo can't help but burst into laughter because of course she had to be the one getting robbed tonight and by an absolute awful thief at that
  * and no matter how many times the stranger repeats things like “i'm not a thief, that's what the yule lads* do, they're awful”, “my dad is retiring and i have to take over”, “could you please not call the police? my reindeers are waiting on the roof and rudolph is getting more impatient the older he gets”, “my father is going to be so damn angry if he finds out, he'll probably make me train the new elves and let me tell you, no one wants to do that, they're so freaking loud” jisoo still laughs with her palm over her lips to make sure she makes as little noise as possible
  * until she suddenly stops because the stranger opens her red bag and a piece of paper jumps out, floats in the air right in front of her face and grows longer, until the end reaches the ground
  * and jisoo just stares at the other girl because what the hell just happened??? is this some type of secret thief technology or is jisoo finally losing her mind?
  * and the girl just stares back at her as she grabs the floating paper like it's the most normal thing ever and shows her the list of names with either the word naughty or nice written right next to them
  * and then jisoo just stands there because floating lists with children names, her daughter's included, and waiting reindeers on her roof and some strange yet pretty girl in her living room talking about santa being her father is too much
  * and she doesn't know how it happens, but she's suddenly back on the couch and the girl is feeding her the cookies her daughter insisted on leaving out for santa while rubbing her back to calm her down
  * and then out of the blue she starts talking about how cute baby reindeers are and how she used to take care of them and make sure they grew up healthy and strong before she had to leave other people in charge in order to get ready for talking over her father's position because he's growing too old to be traveling around the world
  * and just by looking at her jisoo can tell she isn't very fond of what she's doing and she would rather go back to the way things were before
  * and maybe she's too tired to be rational, or she's simply going crazy,,,, like a girl dressed in red fur sitting on her couch is claiming she's the daughter of some imaginary guy and jisoo actually believes her, how crazier could it possibly get?
  * but jisoo starts talking about how her life was before the baby and how changes aren't always bad, just different, and it takes time to get used to them
  * and the girl keeps her eyes on her all the time, making jisoo blush because damn she's so _pretty_ and she really hopes the darkness of the room can hide how red her cheeks have gotten

  * and jisoo doesn't know for how long they've been talking, but suddenly the girl gets up, looking all panicked and mumbling things like “i'm so late”, “dad is going be so mad”
  * and the girl gets ready to climb up the chimney—“don't look at me like that, it's easier than it looks, magic does wonders”
  * but before she leaves jisoo asks for her name and is pretty disappointed when she finds out _jennie_ doesn't have a phone number—“well, um, using reindeers and stardust is easier and cheaper, you know?”

  * she still gives jennie her number anyway because come on, who would let a girl like that walk away so easily?
  * and maybe it's silly but after that night she keeps checking her phone for any messages or calls, partly to make sure that what she experienced actually happened, but most importantly because she simply wants to talk to jennie again
  * which much to jisoo's disappointment doesn't actually happen until after a whole year
  * jisoo thinks it's silly, and maybe she did imagine the whole thing after all ( ~~maybe the whole thing was just a scenario her mind made up just so she could have an excuse to eat all the cookies her daughter left for santa~~ ), but she still stays up all night and waits

  * she waits for so long she's almost ready to lean back on the couch and let her eyes close, but that's when he hears a strange noise coming from the chimney, like someone is making their way down
  * and her heart starts beating fast because she isn't crazy thank god, but most importantly because jennie is here
  * jennie, who she almost attacked last year because she got into her house without permission, but now look at her, staying up late to see her
  * jennie, who has a sweet smile and cares about reindeers and ended up being late just to make sure jisoo was feeling okay
  * jennie, who comes out of the chimney opening with her red bag on her shoulder and the same big smile like last year
  * jisoo watches her as she goes to stand next to the tree, leaving her daughter's gift right next to the cookies she left for santa
  * and when they're finally facing each other jennie grabs something from her bag—“stardust. you can write your messages for me on a paper, any paper, and i will get them. well, you know, if you actually want to send me something. no pressure.”
  * and then jennie leaves, climbing up the chimney like the year before
  * and once jisoo makes sure the sleigh isn't on her roof anymore she sits on her office, opens her notebook and uses a little bit of stardust to write _**will you go on a date with me?**_

  * and a few hours later a big shining _**yes**_ is waiting for her right under her question




**♡ bonus ♡**

  * jisoo and the baby moving in with jennie and her parents after dating for a couple of months
  * jennie convincing her father to make snow fall down in the shape of little hearts just so it can be extra romantic when she proposes to her girlfriend
  * them getting married in matching white fur dresses and hats and looking cute as hell
  * jensoo and their daughter taking care of baby reindeers and taking cute pics to hang on the wall
  * jennie cheating during snowfights by making snowballs float and chase after jisoo
  * jensoo traveling around the world together every year to make sure all the nice children get their presents
  * jisoo taking care of the elves and even teaching some cool tricks to the younger ones, making them all swoon over her
  * jennie getting sick because she played out in the snow with the baby for too long and jisoo scolding her but still taking care of her
  * jisoo teaching jennie how to use a phone and jennie getting introduced to memes
  * _did you know? santa claus' favorite swimming spot is the north pool xD_

  * _..._
  * _i'm telling your dad_

  * _NO!!!1!1_

  * jensoo cuddling and being happy and in love and drinking hot chocolate while it's snowing outside uwu



*yule lads: mischievous pranksters who sometimes steal and harass people. their role has become more benevolent in recent years, though.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas ♡


End file.
